Some types of portable electronic devices are processor-controlled, with a user interface to allow the user to more easily and intuitively operate the device. For example, mobile telephones are increasingly becoming more than just wireless voice communication devices. Rather, in addition to handling voice data, mobile telephones have a display unit to display graphical data to support email, web browser, and other non-voice features. Still further, such mobile electronics devices are very popular worldwide, with a number of manufacturers making and selling these devices in a price competitive environment. Thus, these mobile electronic devices are generally manufactured in large volumes to be sold in various countries. In order to reduce costs, manufacturers of such mobile electronic devices often desire a single manufacturing process that produces devices that can be sold in multiple countries without the need for special customizing steps.